Dreampt Away
by Yuki Yoma
Summary: 8 years later and Chihiro must save her room mates from Yubaba's clutches. what will she find? who will she meet... again?


(A/N: Just in case you all didn't know this already, I don't own these charters....  
  
Um.... I made up some people to make in interesting. This occurs 8 years after the movie.)  
  
"Chihiro!" a girl with long strawberry blonde hair called up the stairs. "Chihiro! Satsuki and I are going to find out if there's anyplace around here we can use!"  
  
"Okay..." the girl called Chihiro mumbled. She pushed her plain brown hair out of her face. Once again she wished she had hair more like her room mates. Her long pajama sleeves dropped over her left hand as her right hand pick up her assignment. She looked it over for the millionth time. She and her friends needed to find an abandoned place to film and explain. She lazily walked down the stairs, still reading. She left the paper on a table as she checked to make sure there was film in her video camera.  
  
The key turned for the small house and the afternoon's heat billowed in. Chihiro was sitting at table in the kitchen, munching on a chocolate covered rice ball. As the two other girls walked in Chihiro managed a small wave.   
  
Satsuki's blue dyed hair was bouncing in its usual little buns as she excitedly skipped into the room. "Chihiro, we found the best place to tape. It's in this town; I think you used to live by there." Chihiro frowned but let Satsuki continue taking. "Anyway Chihiro, we need to get packing. We rented this old house and Mint wants to be moved in by tomorrow. We were thinking that after we finish the assignment we could stay there for the summer." With that, the three girls headed to their rooms to pack.  
  
Chihiro was lying on the hot back seat of the car; her head slightly leaned against the right hand door. She was just nodding off when the car stopped. Sitting up, Chihiro gasped. It was the same blue house she had used to live in. It was getting way to creepy for her. Without a word, she got out of the car and pulled the trunk up. Satsuki and Mint were chatting in the front seats. Chihiro shook her head and pulled out her suitcase, and the bag that held her video camera. With on glance over her shoulder she headed in the dusty house and went up to her old room.   
  
Chihiro was woken up by sunbeams falling over her face. Yawning she headed down the stairs. She herd the door click shut and saw a note on the old table. She read the letter quickly and gasped as she heard the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway. She ran out the down waving her hands and yelling for them to stop. Chihiro slowed then stopped as the car drove down the old road. With a sigh she jogged back in the house and headed to her room to change. *Why...* she thought *Why did they have to go there?* she pulled her pajamas off and grabbed a shirt and jeans. Dressed in a three quarter length strawberry top and jeans Chihiro headed out toward an old forest.  
  
Shivers ran down Chihiro's spine as she looked at the peeling paint on the plaster walls. Memories of Haku and other people flooded into her brain. She blinked away tears, and headed quietly into the drak hall. "Please don't let me too late." she pleded to the drakness. Every noise was magnified as she searched for light up ahead.  
  
Long grass looked like a sea as the wind blew through Chihiro's hair. The sun reflected a purple light off of a hairtie on Chihiro's wrist. she took a deep breath and ran over the trickling river. Her feet hit the cobble stones as she called into the empty theme park. "Guys don't eat anything." She wished with all her heart she could go faster. "oh please.... don't let them eat anything." As she rounded a corner her fears were confermed. Two pigs wearing her friends close were sitting in a pile of food. Chichiro Covered her mouth with her hands as she tried not to be sick.   
  
She sat quietly against the railing of a bridge, her chest heaving, tring to breath after running away from the sickening site. She didn't care when the sky dimmed. she looked towards the bath house and watched as its lights got brighter. Just when she began to wish she could just die, a boy's shadow apeared in the light from the bath house. He must have seem her ffor he ran over. "GEt Up, and get out of here before the lights are lit." he said to Chihiro's huddling from. when she didn't move, he grabed her arm and pulled.   
  
She tried to tell him to leave her but he had pulled her up and was draging her through the park before she could say a word. All around them lights were turning on. There was a sea instead of a river. The boy pushed her into a corner of a building and ran around to see if they were followed. He came back in to see that the eighteen year old was crying. "Come on" he said, "I'll take you to the bath house. You can get a job and find your friends." 


End file.
